Mysterious Attraction
by Last Counter
Summary: A fated meeting between two individuals. Tied together by the red thread of destiny, they attend IS Academy together. Fighting evil organizations and crazy rabbits, both Ichika and Tatenashi know that together they can do anything. IchikaxTatenashixHarem Strong Ichika
1. Prologue

Chapter 1:Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos or anything else that pops up in here.

* * *

Red eyes met brown.

Standing there in front of my house was a beautiful girl. With shoulder-length blue hair, dark red eyes, and a heart shaped face, I took in these details as we continued to stare at each other. She looked around my age, maybe a year or so older. My heart jumped a bit when she gave me an amused smile when she caught me staring too long. This caused me to snap out of my trance.

"Ah. Pardon me for staring. I was just surprised that a beautiful girl was standing outside my house."

She gave me another smile with a small hint of pink dusting her cheeks before responding.

"My my, what a flatterer! This Onee-san likes it when boys are honest. You say you live here? That must make you Orimura Ichika-kun then."

A little perturbed that she knew my name before I even told her I said, "I am. Do you have some kind of business with me?"

She shook her head before realizing something.

"Ara ara how rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sarashiki Tatenashi." She bowed. "The principal asked me to deliver some time-sensitive documents to Orimura-sensei but it looks like she's not here."

"Nice to meet you. Orimura-sensei? You must attend IS Academy then. Unfortunately, Chifuyu-nee stepped out for some errands earlier and said she won't be back until the afternoon."

"I see. That's unfortunate. "

A pensive look crossed her face as she said this. Realizing that continuing the conversation in front of the house would be rude, I decided to invite her in.

"Would you like to come in? I actually just got done shopping for breakfast. Have you eaten yet?"

Surprised by my offer, she took a moment to respond before saying, "Oh? Inviting me over already? You're not going to have your way with me once the door shuts, are you?"

"Nothing of the sort. I was just being polite. I wouldn't do anything like that unless…you want me to?" Two can play this game.

I quite enjoyed seeing a small blush on her face. It made her look cute.

"W-well I wouldn't want to intrude…" Looks like she gave up. Surprisingly, it looks like she didn't expect me to flirt back. A weakness perhaps?

"It's fine. You need not worry about things like that. C'mon." Ushering her in as I unlocked the gate and held it open for her.

Composing herself, she threw another beautiful smile before bowing and saying, "Pardon me for the intrusion."

* * *

"Here's some tea while I prepare breakfast. Feel free to look around; just don't go into Chifuyu-nee's room unless you have a death wish. "I wish I was kidding but that would be a lie.

"Thank you."

Walking back into the kitchen, I started up the stove before proceeding to prepare the ingredients for a simple Japanese breakfast. Letting my mind wander to my guest as I went on auto-pilot, I realized that I had the leader if not heir of the prestigious Sarashiki family sitting in my living room. The Sarashiki family was an old and powerful house that had a hand in many of the world's industries. It was rumored that they also had an army dedicated to preventing terrorist attacks and the like.

It mustn't have been easy being born into that family though…

Finishing breakfast, I quickly set up the table before going to look for Sarashiki-san.

Walking into the living room I spotted her looking at some of the antiques that were spread throughout the room. Most of them were blades.

"Chifuyu-nee brought that home from one of her travels when she was a Representative. Its name is Gae Bolg and was said to belong to a famous Irish hero. It's supposed to be a lance that was able to pierce the target's heart without fail. Sounds kind of farfetched though."

"That must have been quite expensive. I take it Orimura-sensei is a collector of antique blades?"

"I'm actually not too sure how she got it but that's right. Anyway, breakfast is ready so come to the table."

She followed me as we walked to the dining table. It wasn't very large since only Chifuyu-nee and I lived here and we rarely had guests. It only could seat up to six people.

Sitting down, I said, "Sorry that it isn't much. I didn't want to make you wait too long."

"Fufufu It's alright. Itadakimasu!" she said as she smiled at me before digging in.

Saying my own thank you before eating, I proceeded to chow down on the simple fair of rice, fish, and miso soup.

My eating was interrupted by a deep sigh.

Looking over to Sarashiki-san I saw her cupping her left cheek with her hand as she took another bite out of her food. She had a glazed look her eyes as she continued to place food in her mouth.

"Sarashiki-san?"

Another sigh. She seemed to snap out of her daze at this point before staring at me with a look that was a mix between delight and shame.

"This is delicious Ichika-kun! I never knew that something as simple as this could even taste this good! Although, I have this complicated feeling knowing that a man's cooking is better than my own and I'm no slouch either…"

I seem to get this reaction a lot when girls taste my cooking. Especially from Rin and Ran.

"Thank you for the compliment." I smiled. "If there's one thing I'm proud of, it's my cooking. Chifuyu-nee likes to deny it, but I know she always looks forward to eating my cooking when she comes home."

"Ho, Orimura-sensei sounds like a tsundere."

Laughing at her comment, I replied, "She can be but I wouldn't say that to her face…"

"Right… Is there anything else you're good at?" What's this? Does she want to know more about me?

"Well it's nothing special but I like to think I'm good at taking care of the household chores and fixing things up."

"Fufufu, it seems like Ichika-kun has many traits suited for a housewife." Sarashiki-san said as she finished her food.

"I don't think it's a bad thing. My boss tells me the same thing at the daycare." I rubbed the back of my head as I also finished my food.

Sarashiki-san's eyes widened a little bit at that piece of information.

"Daycare?"

"Yeah I work part time at a daycare near here."

"But aren't you too young?"

"I get that a lot. I don't know why she decided to hire me even though I'm too young. One day she just came up to me in the park after I played with some kids and pretty much just hired me on the spot. She wouldn't take no for an answer." I laughed at this point.

Sarashiki-san's features softened before giving me a sweet smile.

"You must be good with kids then."

I blushed a little at her smile.

"What about you Sarashiki-san? What are you good at?"

I was quickly greeted with a pout as I said this.

"Mu, call me Tatenashi Ichika-kun. Sarashiki-san sounds too formal."

"Ah…Tatenashi…-san." We've only just met and she already wants me to call her by her first name? Now that I think about she's been calling me 'Ichika-kun' from the beginning.

"I guess that will have to do for now. Now that I think about it, there really isn't anything that I'm not good at…no thanks to the head maid…" She mumbled at the end.

"What was that last part?"

"Never you mind Ichika-kun. Ah! I know, this Onee-san does like to swim in her free time. I was always first in primary and secondary school."

"Swimming huh? I can't help but feel that suits you…" I trailed off as I imagined Tatenashi-san in a swimsuit. A blush rose on my face before I quickly shook my head to get rid of it.

"Ichika no ecchi. Are you having naughty thoughts of this Onee-san in a swimsuit? Fufufu." She gave me a seductive smile as she leaned forward on the table. It was interesting how her breasts pushed against her arms. I quickly dragged my eyes to hers before saying,

"And if I am? What are you going to do about it?" I returned her teasing with some of my own.

Tatenashi-san blushed once again as she tried to come up with a response.

"Ah...well…"

I guess she really doesn't know how to handle being flirted to. I would think that she would have many guys trying to flirt with her before but then again knowing whose family she belonged to maybe she never had much contact with men? I felt some happiness at this thought.

Getting up from my chair I started grabbing the dishes for me to wash.

"Why don't you go back to the living room while I clean these up? I won't be too long and then we can continue the conversation."

Still blushing, Tatenashi-san responded with an okay before heading off to the living room.

I quickly washed the dishes and dried them before putting them away. I really enjoyed talking with her and couldn't wait to get to know her more.

Walking into the living room I sat across from Tatenashi-san who was no longer blushing.

"So why don't you tell me more about yourself?"

I took no time to get the conversations started again.

"Well I guess I should first start with…."

* * *

It was close to one o'clock now and Tatenashi-san and I were still talking about each other before the sound of the front door opening reached us.

"I'm home."

Chifuyu-nee's voice said as she walked through the front door.

"Welcome home Chifuyu-nee."

I said back before walking towards the entrance.

"Ichika. Is there someone else here?"

Tatenashi-san who followed me responded before I could even get the words out.

"Hello Orimura-sensei!"

Turning the corner we were greeted with Chifuyu-nee putting on her indoor slippers before she turned her sharp eyes towards us.

"Sarashiki. What are you doing here?"

"The principal needed you to look at these documents."

At this point, Tatenashi-san took out a manila envelope out of the bag she brought with her and handed it to Chifuyu-nee.

"I see. Thank you."

As this conversation was going on I busied myself with taking Chifuyu-nee bags before asking how her day went.

"Did you get everything Chifuyu-nee? Have you eaten lunch yet?"

Combing a hand through her hair she replied,

"I got everything yes and I haven't eaten lunch yet."

Happy that I got to cook for her I smiled.

"Is there anything specific that you want?"

"Anything is fine."

"It worries me when you say that you know."

Looking in the corner of my eyes I couldn't help but notice that Tatenashi-san was watching our interactions with interest.

"Would you also like to stay for lunch Tatenashi-san?" I asked.

Tatenashi-san took a moment to think before replying in kind.

"I would love to but I have to get going now. I've already stayed longer than I should have and we do have school tomorrow."

"Ah that's right…" I tried to keep the disappointment off my face but it seemed some of it showed.

"Don't worry! If you'll let me, I can visit when I get the chance. Is that okay Orimura-sensei?"

I turned towards Chifuyu-nee at this and she seemed to be staring a hole into Tatenashi-san who confidently stood her ground. Finding whatever she was looking for, she nodded her head before saying,

"That's fine but if you're grades drop because of this then I'll put an end to it. Both of you."

Smiling at Chifuyu-nee's answer I turned to Tatenashi-san who was also smiling back at me.

"Ichika make sure to walk her back to the station."

Chifuyu-nee left us with that last parting order before walking further into the house.

"Alright. Let's get our stuff together and head off shall we?" I said.

Tatenashi-san hummed in agreement as she continued to smile.

* * *

The walk to the station was quiet but it was a comfortable silence. I took glances at her from time to time and I could be wrong but I think she was sending me looks as well. Reaching the terminal Tatenashi-san turned to face me.

"Thank you for walking me to the station Ichika-kun. This Onee-san really enjoyed speaking with you today. I'm glad we met." She smiled as she said this.

I couldn't help but agree as I smiled back at her.

"Me too. I can't wait until you can come over next time."

"Fufufu~ me too. Hey, Ichika-kun?" Tatenashi-san seemed to get nervous as she said my name.

"Yes?"

"Would…y-you like to exchange emails?" Her face held a small blush as she said this. Mine too judging by the heat on my face.

"Uh sure!"

Both of us grabbed our cell phones and quickly exchanged contact information.

Tatenashi-san looked like she had a spring in her step as she clutched her phone to her chest.

"Alright, looks like this is my train! Bye bye Ichika-kun!"

"Later Tatenashi-san!"

Tatenashi-san waved before running onto the train which soon closed.

That was my first meeting with Sarashiki Tatenashi and certainly not the last.

* * *

**Authors note: It's short I know but this is basically a feeler to see how well received this story will be. And it's the prologue. If you didn't already notice there are a lot of different things in this story. Ichika is not dense and won't be weak either. I'll try not to make him super powered or anything but I don't want him to be bossed around. Tatenashi is not the representative of Russia yet nor does she have [Mysterious Lady]. Soon though. Also, this Tatenashi doesn't have the same experience as the one in canon so she's still a little unsure of things. Let me know if you like how I write her.**

**Improvements? Let me know.**

**Problems? Tell me.**

**Questions? Go ahead.**

**Read and Review**

**Last Counter is out.**


	2. Chapter 1: Prove Your Worth

Chapter 1: Prove Your Worth

Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos or anything else that pops up in here.

AN: Just made a few corrections. -11/25/13

* * *

It's been over half a year since I met Tatenashi. I can honestly say that we've become quite close in that time span, closer than even my two childhood friends Houki and Rin ever were. I mean way closer. It totally shoots my relationship with them out of the water. I didn't really plan on it but somehow we got engaged. Yes, you heard me right.

Engaged.

Of course, I was incredibly happy with this even though I felt things were going too fast.

Tatenashi gushed over it the whole week after and even now her enthusiasm hasn't dampened.

I felt bad that I didn't exactly follow the steps of dating though.

One does not say no to the leader of the Sarashiki family however. Especially when she points her blade at you.

I'll make it up to Tatenashi soon.

Anyway, I bet you're curious though about how this happened.

The event that drastically changed our relationship started in the beginning of summer. It was during the second week of summer break when she invited me to her _mansion. _Yes, mansion. I should have expected that though considering who her family is.

It may be cliché, but I can remember it just like it was yesterday….

* * *

"-kun, wake up."

A voice tried to raise me from my slumber but I ignored it.

"Ichika-kun, wake up."

The voice is persistent, I'll give it that.

"Ara ara, this Onee-san doesn't like it when boys don't listen to what they're told."

Again? Please don't interrupt my dreams of Tatenashi-san, voice.

"E-Eh? You're dreaming of me? I-I guess I can forgive you then." The voice paused and seemed to be gathering its strength. "Honest boys l-like you deserve a reward."

The bed shifted before I felt a weight settle on my lower abdomen. The weight seemed to lean forward before I felt someone's breath on my lips. It stayed like that for a moment, as if hesitating, before the breath moved and I felt something wet on my forehead.

Such a nice feeling…Why do I feel so content? This warmth I feel makes me so happy…

… So I can't be blamed when my body sought out more.

"Kya!"

The voice sure sounds cute. My arms had grabbed onto the warmth before I rolled onto my side where I snuggled up to it. The warmth even had these two soft pillows to lay my head against. Lucky~.

Ah. I can stay like this forever.

"I-Ichika-kun is so p-perverted."

Eh? A pervert?

"I-I don't mind this however. "

That's good. It would be really bad if Tatenashi-san—

Wait. Back up! BACK UP!

It was as if Reality, with a capital R, slapped me in the face to wake me up. Snapping my eyes open I was greeted with the sight of not pillows but breasts.

My mind froze.

….

….

I couldn't help but notice however, that now that I had a chance to feel Tatenashi-san's breasts, I realized that my earlier observations about them being big for her age were true.

Must. Resist. Teenage. Hormones!

Slowly, I lifted my head as my eyes dragged themselves from her breasts rather reluctantly, to her cute blushing face. We stared into each other's eyes for what felt like hours before she averted her own. My mind was racing at a mile per minute trying to come up with an explanation. One side of me wanted to apologize profusely while on my knees. The other wanted me to go with the flow and ravish Tatenashi-san right here and now.

Too bad I have morals. That and Chifuyu-nee would kill me.

As I internally debated with myself, Tatenashi-san was still blushing. She even started twirling her hair around her finger as she abashedly looked everywhere but my eyes. This scene wanted me to scream 'MOEEEEEEEEEE' like those people I have seen in Akiba. I resisted that temptation.

Panicking, something I rarely ever do except when I'm with Tatenashi-san, I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind.

"Um…this is nice!"

What.

Of all the things I could have said…I can feel the proverbial bullet in my foot right now and it hurts!

If it was possible, Tatenashi-san's blush became an even deeper shade of red. I just noticed that her other arm had also wrapped around me as I tried to come up with an explanation.

"…It is."

It was barely audible but thanks to our close proximity I heard her as if she was speaking normally. This only added to my own blush.

"W-we should probably get downstairs. Breakfast will get cold."

Tatenashi-san said as she tried to disengage her hands from me. She had almost extracted herself fully before I felt this great desperation as I realized her warmth was leaving me.

Acting before thinking, my mind finally caught up when I had Tatenashi-san in my arms once again.

"I-Ichika-kun! W-What are you doing!?"

Ah. She looked so panicked right now I couldn't help but find it really cute—wait what am I doing!?

Gotta stay calm!

Taking a deep breath, I realized I didn't want to give up this closeness with her just yet. So mustering up my courage, I uttered,

"Five more minutes."

"….."

"….."

"I-I guess it can't be helped."

She said before she snuggled into me. If I could see her face right now I would be breathless at the beautiful smile she was making.

* * *

Now eating a slightly cold breakfast in the dining room, both Tatenashi-san and I sat in silence. A faint blush can still be seen on our faces from an outsider's perspective.

Surprisingly, the silence was more comfortable than awkward. I find myself happy at this thought.

Knowing I had to break the ice sometime though I decided to start up a conversation.

"No matter how many times I taste you're cooking, it's still as delicious as always. You've actually improved since the first time you've cooked for me."

Tatenashi-san paused in her eating, swallowed, before smiling at me.

"Fufufu thank you Ichika-kun. I can't have a man being a better cook than me so this Onee-san has been going under special training! I've always been first in everything I did before I met you, so this is a new experience for me."

"Eh really? Well with such a beautiful wife and amazing cook to greet them when they come home, I'm sure your future husband will be very lucky!"

Tatenashi-san's blush struck a comeback before she smiled and said,

"Mo, Ichika-kun you know it's the other way around now a day's right? You would be the one to greet me with a delicious meal when I come home from work!"

I took notice that she used me as her future husband in her example. I smiled.

"Haha…really? I guess that's how it is."

Wrapping up breakfast, we both cleaned and dried the dishes together as Tatenashi-san hummed while occasionally bumping her hip against mine. I wouldn't be surprised if we looked like a pair of newly-weds.

"So what are we doing today?"

I asked as I finished toweling off my hands.

"About that Ichika-kun…"

"Yes?"

Tatenashi-san fidgeted for a moment before speaking.

"My Okaa-sama would like to meet you."

"Oh your Okaa-san wants to meet me—wait what?"

I was surprised. Why would her mother want to meet me? I would admit to being a little intimidated at the prospect.

"Yes. She's noticed that I've been out lately and decided to investigate. It was inevitable that she found about you."

Tatenashi-san explained further.

"I see…are you in trouble?"

I asked her worriedly. The last thing I would want was to cause her trouble.

"I don't think so…but you might be. Ah, but don't worry! This Onee-san will protect you!"

A complicated feeling rose in my chest. It should be the other way around right?

"Thank you for the thought but as a man I'll have to take responsibility."

I said with determination.

"R-Responsibility!?"

Tatenashi-san exclaimed as she held her cheeks with her hands blushing once more.

Knowing what that could be interpreted as I ignored it for now. Continuing on, I felt a growing need to prove myself to her mother. Like hell I'll let her try to interfere with me and Tatenashi-san.

"When do we leave?"

Tatenashi-san seemed surprised at this but shook herself out of it.

"Ah. We can leave now if you want."

Nodding my head, I responded.

"Alright just let me get ready and we'll go.

Looks like I'll need to make a few preparations I thought as I headed upstairs.

* * *

Taking the train a couple stations over we arrived in what was known to me as the high class district. Large houses and mansions littered the area with an expensive commercial district a little ways over.

"Now that I think about it, is there a reason you're carrying a shinai with you?"

Tatenashi-san asked me as we got off the train.

"Ah, this? I just like to come prepared is all."

I said as I held the bag carrying the shinai over my shoulder.

"Knowing Okaa-sama, it may just end up like that."

A 15 minute walk later, Tatenashi-san and I arrived in front of a large traditional Japanese mansion. It had shoji doors and everything. A Sakura tree peeked over the wall in what I assumed was a courtyard to the left.

"Well this is it. This is my home."

Tatenashi-san spread out her arms, gesturing to the entire house, as she turned to face me.

"It's pretty amazing huh. The power of money that is."

"Hehe. Yeah, it cost quite the yen."

"A little big for my taste but I like it. It's quite beautiful."

"Thank you, Ichika-kun. Now let's head on inside."

She smiled at me. Opening the smaller door to the side she walked through and beckoned me to follow her. Passing the gate, we walked on a cobblestone path before reaching what looked like the main house.

Opening the door, I followed her once again but before stepping inside I made sure to follow the proper courtesies.

"Pardon the intrusion."

I said before bowing a little.

"No need to be so formal Ichika-kun. C'mon in. "

Tatenashi-san said.

"Thank you."

As soon we stepped through the door, a cold voice greeted us.

"Welcome home, ojou-sama."

A maid greeted us. She had shoulder length grey hair with a braid on each side, pink eyes, and was wearing a blue and white maid outfit complete with the headband. Judging by her looks, I would think that she was in her late teens.

"Ah, I'm home!"

Tatenashi-san gave the customary 'I'm home' before jumping straight into introductions.

"Why don't we start off with introductions? Ichika-kun, this is the head maid Izayoi Sakuya-san and Sakuya this is Orimura Ichika-kun."

Guessing this was my cue, I bowed.

"It's nice to meet you. Please take care of me."

She bowed back and responded in kind.

"Please take care of me."

Izayoi-san then turned back to Tatenashi-san.

"Tatenashi-sama is already waiting for you in the drawing room. Please head over there immediately."

Once she said her piece she bustled off to do maid things I would guess.

Knowing it wasn't my place to comment on her personality, I kept my silence. It seemed that Tatenashi-san read my mind though.

"Don't worry Ichika-kun. She's like that to everyone for the first meeting. She'll warm up to you soon. Ah, just a warning though. Don't mention pads in front of her okay?"

Slightly confused, I didn't see a reason to disagree.

"Alright, let's go!"

Navigating through the halls, I took this chance to think about something I've been noticing more and more lately. When it's just the two us together, Tatenashi-san seems more relaxed and easy-going. She blushes more often and is quite affectionate. This seems to change when we go out into the public though. Her walk becomes more graceful, elegant even. She's full of confidence and while still affectionate, it's toned down a level and more over the top flirting. I had a few guesses as to the reason why but I should probably keep them to myself.

"We're here."

Tatenashi-san's voice brought me out of my reflection.

"Now, Ichika-kun, be respectful and if there's one thing you don't want to do, its show fear in front of her. Trust me."

"You can count on me. Thanks."

I smiled and reached for her hand to give it a small squeeze.

She smiled and squeezed back.

"Okaa-sama, Orimura Ichika-san is here."

"Enter."

A cool and crisp voice sounded out.

Sliding the door open, Tatenashi-san and I entered the medium sized room. There were cushions lined across both sides where they stopped before the dais. Sitting in the middle of the dais with her own, fancier cushion was a woman who didn't look out of her twenties. I immediately spotted the similarities between mother and daughter such as the blue hair and red eyes. Her hair was in a pony tail that reached mid back however and her facial features were slightly more angular. Instead of wearing a kimono like I expected she had a tight black top with wide sleeves that accentuated her breasts, a dangerously short miniskirt combined with black stockings that reached mid-thigh. Over this was a blue haori with an image of a red rose stitched near the left breast. What was most notable however was the katana propped up against her shoulder as she drank sake.

I couldn't deny that she looked absolutely beautiful but also incredibly dangerous. I reined in my hormones and instinct to fight though. Now was not the time.

"Please sit."

She gestured for me to sit on her left side while Tatenashi-san went over to her right. Settling down, I waited for her to address me.

Taking one last sip from her saucer she put it down on the plate before her and turned towards me. She stared me in the eyes and I unflinchingly stared back. I don't know if she found what she was looking for but she nodded as if coming to some understanding.

"Tell me, Orimura Ichika, why should I let you continue to see my daughter?"

I had a feeling it was going to come to this. From what I heard and researched, Sarashiki Tatenashi the sixteenth was known to be cold and to the point. She was also quick to draw her sword if something had brought shame or threatened the family. She probably would fit straight into the Edo period as a shogun who ruled with an iron fist.

"You just thought something rude just now didn't you?"

Dammit. I thought I got rid of that habit.

"Hmph. I'll let that slide for now. Answer me."

She demanded.

Calming myself once more, I answered with the truth. This was important and I couldn't afford to mess up any more than I already had.

"In the time I've come to known Tatenashi-san, she has become very precious to me. Spending time with her, talking with her, just being with her is something I don't think I can lose. I honestly couldn't imagine my life without her now. "

"Ichika-kun…"

Tatenashi-san breathed out as she held a hand over mouth. Her gaze was intense as she looked at me with what I recognized as unrestrained happiness. If you look at me like that I'll become embarrassed you know. It's all true anyway.

"I see."

Tatenashi-san's Okaa-san said. She stared at me again for a moment before gracefully standing up. The next thing that happened didn't come to me as a surprise.

Drawing her sword out of her sheath, she leveled it at me.

"Words can be easily said but rarely do people back up their words with action. Prove to me your worth and show me your conviction."

"Okaa-sama..!"

Jumping up, Tatenashi-san exclaimed at the sight of her mother's sword.

"This is between me and him daughter. Stay out of it."

Standing up in response, I stared back with determination. My body entering a battle-ready state as I recognized her as a genuine challenge. She might even be on the same level as Chifuyu-nee…!

"Just the way I like it. As a man, there's no way I can back down. "

"Hmph. Tough talk. Meet me in the dojo in 10 minutes."

With that, the sixteenth head strode past us and out of the room.

"Ichika-kun!"

Tatenashi-san called my name as she looked at me worriedly.

"I'll be fine. We expected this didn't we?"

I said as I tried to placate her.

"Yes but…Okaa-sama is on a whole new level. She actually challenged Orimura-sensei once and it ended up in a draw."

I stopped.

"Is that so…?"

Tatenashi-san nodded to confirm what she said.

An uncharacteristic grin grew on my face.

"Perfect."

Tatenashi-san looked in surprise at my answer.

"Don't tell me…you're enjoying this?"

As if coming to a realization, Tatenashi-san backed up as if to get better look at me and once again stared at me with smoldering eyes. This lasted for a few moments before she sighed and placed a hand in front of her mouth.

"Ara ara. I didn't think that Ichika-kun had such a side to him. To think he was such a battle maniac despite being so gentle all the time."

I flinched at her correct assessment and tried to explain myself.

"Ah, well—"

"Fufufu its alight Ichika-kun. I like this side of you too. Onee-san thinks it's so cool!"

"That's good I guess…"

I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

Suddenly, Tatenashi-san engulfed me in a hug. Her body pressed into mine as she buried her head into my chest. It was surprising but not unwelcome. Wrapping my arms around her, I placed my chin on top of her head and we stayed like that for a while.

Moving back a bit so she can look at me she said:

"Be careful okay? I mean you won't die or anything but Okaa-sama isn't known to let anyone off without some kind of non-crippling injury. "

"I got it. I'll put up more of fight than you think."

As I said this we slowly unwrapped ourselves from each other. Tatenashi-san smiled at me before saying:

"Let's go then. The dojo is this way."

Following her, I started mentally preparing myself for the match to come.

* * *

Across from me stood Sarashiki-sama, who was carefully examining her shinai, looking for any imperfections. Meanwhile, I stretched to my body to get rid of the kinks.

Standing on the right side out of the ring was Tatenashi-san. The maid, Izayoi-san, was dutifully standing behind and to the left of her. There were also two new faces that I didn't recognize. One was a man of average height and build. He could be basically described as the typical Japanese adult with black hair and brown eyes. He seemed a little flaky though. As if he could be blown away by the wind. Next to him stood a girl who was just a couple inches shorter than Tatenashi-san with longer blue hair and red eyes. She had two large hairpins in her hair and it looked like she wanted be anywhere but here. She must be the imouto and if I go by that, the unreliable looking guy over there was the father? How surprising. It seemed Tatenashi-san went over to greet them while giving a hug to the older male. The imouto decidedly ignored her from what I could hear.

I momentarily frowned at that.

Think about this later. I have a fight to prepare for. Grabbing my bag I pulled out my shinai I brought. It was about the size and weight of a one handed long sword. Usually it would be significantly heavier but in a match, that wasn't allowed. It just doesn't feel the same as I swing it around. Nevertheless, my strikes should be faster and I'll adjust as I go.

"Looks like you came prepared. I'm curious to see if Chifuyu taught you anything."

Sarashiki-sama said as she finished checking her sword.

I understood where she was coming from. As the brother of the Brunhilde, people almost expect me to be exactly like her and use her style.

"I never said I was using Chifuyu-nee's style did I?"

I smirked back at her. My blood started heating up once again at the thought of fighting her.

She frowned at me before falling into a stance I couldn't recognize.

Dropping into my stance, I spread my feet shoulder length apart with my left foot slightly forward. My left hand was held out in front of me while my blade was pulled back and pointed to the side but angled down. It seemed to present a huge number of openings to an inexperienced fighter. Looks can be deceiving though.

The sixteenth head's frown grew even more.

"Sakuya."

Answering her call, Izayoi-san walked to the middle of the ring.

"The first to three strikes wins. We'll reset after each strike. Other than that, no restrictions."

To make a point of this, neither of us was wearing protective gear. I didn't like the cumbersome thing and preferred to stay light on my feet. I assumed Sarashiki-sama was the same. That meant that being hit could cause a lot of damage but that just gave me more incentive to not get hit.

Izayoi-san lifted her hand into the air.

"Ready?"

And then brought it down in a chopping motion.

"Begin!"

Not knowing her style, I had to be cautious but from what I could tell from her stance, it looked like her style was purely based on reacting, and standing there like two statues would not get us anywhere.

Let's test the waters and jump in with a quick attack!

"Absolute Blade Arts - First Form, Purple Lightning!"

Contrary to the name, my shinai did not start generating lightning as if I had magical powers. Rather, it was an extremely fast thrust meant to pierce the target.

Moving from my starting position, I closed the distance in barely any time at all, faster than what should be possible for humans. Thrusting out my sword at her chest, I wasn't surprised when she barely shifted out of the way of the attack and countered.

"Sakura One-Strike Style: Early Summer Rain!"

Sarashiki-sama called out. Almost faster than I could react, she moved her shinai into my path, straight for my throat!

Too bad my reaction speed was faster.

Just barely dodging out of the way I moved past her and pivoted to launch a flurry of slashes.

Quickly turning around, Sarashiki-sama easily met my strikes by diverting them away from her body, sliding her shinai across mine to use the least amount of strength possible.

"Ho. That's quite the interesting style you got there. Very pleasing to the eyes, like a dance. Yet I can tell it's still efficient and deadly."

She said as we continued to exchange high speed blows.

"And that reaction speed, I didn't think there was someone capable of reacting that fast other than Chifuyu. You did a good job in dodging Early Summer Rain."

She was quite talkative during the match wasn't she? I could see it in her eyes though. Interest and excitement were growing. That may be the reason she was being so talkative. The same could be seen reflected in my own.

"You're style is something amazing as well. A style that's purely reactive. You haven't attacked me without me attacking first and all my blows have been deflected by your guard."

I said as a grin stretched across my face. Sarashiki-sama jumped back to create distance between us and I immediately followed.

"Hmph. That doesn't mean I don't have ways to strike at you, boy. I'm taking the first point!"

Dropping into the same stance she used before she unleashed her attack while I was in mid-swing. Recognizing the attack as the same one she used earlier I shifted out the way again but couldn't react when suddenly her shinai changed direction and caught me in the throat.

"Sakura One-Strike Style: Early Summer Rain: Eyebrow Moon."

She announced.

"Ichika-kun!"

Tatenashi-san shouted as she saw me get hurt. A gasp was heard as well.

Coughing violently, I clutched at my throat with my off hand. The pain wasn't the worst thing I felt since she obviously pulled back to not cause too much injury, but it still hurt like hell.

"First point goes to Tatenashi-sama."

Izayoi-san called out.

The sixteenth head moved back to her starting position before waiting for me to recover.

Slowly my coughs became more subdued before all I felt was a sore throat. I couldn't tell, but I wouldn't be surprised if it started to bruise. Rubbing my throat a bit, I moved back to my starting position and readied myself again. Despite being the first to be hit, my fighting spirit wasn't dampened in the slightest. It actually grew more.

"Heh. I didn't expect for the attack to change like that. I'm really impressed."

My voice was a little hoarse and it hurt a little to actually talk but that didn't stop me.

"Of course. I commend you on getting back up. Many usually run away in fear of the pain I'll inflict on them."

Sarashiki-sama said and strangely, her tone changed at the end.

Is it me or did she find pleasure in saying the words 'fear', 'pain', and 'inflict'?

Oh god.

She's an S!

I glanced over towards the man and I now understood why he looked like a stray wind would blow him over.

That poor soul.

Quickly shaking my head from a path better untraveled I returned to the fight at hand.

"Just shut up and fight."

Once again, Izayoi-san started the match again.

We quickly resumed and once again I was on the offensive trying to land a strike on her. No matter what though, my attacks continued to slide off her guard.

Well let's try this!

"Absolute Blade Arts - Second Form, Snake Bite!"

Snake bite was a two hit combo I created. I first slashed from left to right and immediately followed with a slash from right to left. I did these so fast that it appeared that I actually had two swords instead of one.

Instantly recognizing the strength behind the hits, instead of countering like she usually does, Sarashiki-sama avoided the attack entirely by jumping back once again.

Tch. She's fast!

We once again return to exchanging blows in a dance of swords. Her guard was impeccable though and I could never get through. Before I knew it she had already struck me for the second time. This time it my left rib cage which rattled on impact.

Wincing visibly but otherwise not showing any other sign of pain we moved back to where we started.

I was starting to get frustrated of my inability to get a hit in. I haven't had a chance to face many opponents so I'm still lacking in experience. Even then, none of them were on her level except Chifuyu-nee who was so busy I couldn't possibly think of giving her more work.

But…

This, this is how it should be. It would be no fun if I could easily win! My grin grew more and more as I starting heating up despite being tired.

The match had already lasted over 10 minutes. While normally it wouldn't seem like a lot of time to exhaust yourself, combined with the level of the opponent, my lack of experience, injuries, and the physically taxing skills I used I was on the brink of exhaustion. My breathing was heavily labored and I could still feel the aches in pains in my side and throat.

I won't give up though! I'll at least get one hit even if it kills me! I need to prove to her that I'm worthy of being with Tatenashi!

"Begin!"

Izayoi-san called out for the last time.

"Is that all you have? While you have surprised me here and there, I was expecting more from you. Hmph. I don't think it would be wise for you to be spending time with my daughter anymore."

That did it.

I snapped.

Yet my mind was surprisingly clear.

"Bursting Blossom Spiral Blade Dance, Sixteen Consecutive Strikes!"

Launching myself at her I immediately lashed out with a horizontal then vertical slash.

Both were blocked.

I need to go faster…!

I gave her no time to counter and struck another three times. A spinning slash, followed by another vertical, and then a horizontal. Each blow faster than the last.

The first was dodged, the second and third were diverted.

She tried to gain distance again but it won't happen on my watch!

Vertical!

Horizontal!

Another spinning slash!

Each attacked was followed by another and they got progressively faster until the spectators could barely keep up.

The sixteenth head seemed to be actually struggling as I continued to rain down attacks on her and it was the fifteenth blow where I struck gold.

For the first time, my shinai made a direct impact on hers and with that her guard was blown wide open as it was batted away.

Now!

Lunging forward for the final strike I slashed against her right side as I passed by.

The meaty thwack of shinai hitting flesh echoed throughout the dojo. I remembered not to hit too hard despite being thoroughly exhausted.

Sarashiki-sama seemed to hiss in pain as she clutched her side. She didn't look angry at being hit though. If I wasn't so tired and sweaty I would actually think she was happy.

I can't believe I actually pulled that off.

The full name of the technique was Absolute Blade Arts-Ninth Form, Destructive Form, Bursting Blossom Spiral Blade Dance, Sixteen Consecutive Strikes. Forgive me though if I felt that was a mouth full to say in a fight. Even I question why it's so long when I'm the one who named it. I can't deny that it sounds cool though.

Basically, it was a sixteen hit combo that progressively got faster until it looked like a torrent of blades. Never once have I successfully performed the technique. Until today that is.

Gasping out for breath, I kneeled on the floor as I tried to hold myself up with shaking arms.

"Good job."

The sixteenth head simply said. She had a smile on her face as stared at me.

"Heh. Thanks. Now…let's finish this."

I said as I wobbly tried to stand.

"Ichika don't push yourself! You've already done more than enough."

Tatenashi said as she tried to help me up. She looked incredibly happy and quite amazed.

I stopped her though.

"Sorry…but I…have to finish this. I won't be a man if I don't!"

She sighed. Thinking for a moment, she blushed and then said:

"Fine, but if you lose you'll have to go on a date with me!"

What kind of punishment is that? I feel like my motivation to win just dropped to zero.

Oh wait. It did.

It was unnecessary to say that in the next round I lost without putting up much of a fight. Even without the promised date I would have lost. I could barely lift my sword let alone move.

As I lay on the dojo floor, I couldn't help but think about how exciting this day was. The intimate morning I shared with Tatenashi, visiting her house, and ultimately the fight to prove my worth. I was too tired to realize it was still only 11 o clock but I can be forgiven due to how exhausted I was.

Hearing the sounds of footsteps approaching, I looked to my left as my vision increasingly got darker. At this point, I could only see a shock of blue hair but the long tan thing gave it away.

"You've impressed me, Orimura Ichika. You'll definitely grow strong in the future. Since you've proven your worth, I'll allow you to have my daughter's hand in marriage."

Eh? Marriage?

"Dear, what is this about marriage!?"

"Okaa-sama!"

"M-M-Marriage?"

My vision went dark.

* * *

I woke up to a soothing feeling of someone running their hands through my hair. My head was slightly tilted up indicating my head was resting on what I assumed was a pillow. A very nice and soft pillow. Slowly opening my eyes my vision was blurry for a moment before I tried wiping it away.

And failed.

My arms wouldn't move. Huh, is this a result of the match?

Clenching my eyes shut, I finally got rid of the blurriness to be greeted by Tatenashi's smiling face looking down at me.

Oh. So this is a lap pillow. I don't want to leave.

"Tatenashi…."

"Evening sleepyhead!"

Tatenashi said sweetly as she continued to run her hands in my hair.

"Eh? It's the evening?"

"Yep. Yep. You were so tired after the match you went right to sleep on the dojo floor!"

She confirmed. Her smiling face was infectious as a smile broke out on my face too.

"Did I do good?"

I asked.

Tatenashi blushed at my question.

"You did amazing. Okaa-sama was most impressed."

"That's right she also said something about—"

I yawned at this moment. Looks like I was still tired.

"Fufufu. Just go back to sleep Ichika. I'll be here."

"Alright…"

Closing my eyes I slowly drifted back to sleep and I barely caught her words in the end.

"Forever and always."

* * *

Authors note: And that's a wrap. We still have at least one more event before we get to the present time Christmas. We'll eventually get to ISA in probably 2-3 chapters I wanna say for those who want to know. And if you're worried that them being in a relationship will affect the harem, well, I haven't thought that far ahead but I'll think of something. Suggestions are welcome. Also, I'm no expert on Japanese customs so if I get things wrong, please have mercy.

Another thing, you'll notice that there is a lot of stuff taken from other animes and media outlets. How do you guys feel about that? I actually wasn't too sure on Sakuya because I didn't find much info on her personality and I've never played Touhou games. I just thought she would be a good maid hehe.

Improvements? Let me know.

Problems? Tell me.

Questions? Go ahead.

Read and Review

Last Counter is out.


	3. Chapter 2: Sisters

Chapter 2: Sisters

Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos or anything else that pops up in here.

* * *

It was the next day after my unintentional fight for Tatenashi's hand that I was rudely awakened from my slumber.

After I slept for another two hours, I had been escorted home by Tatenashi and Izayoi-san, who had now insisted on calling me 'young master'.

Before leaving, Tatenashi gave me a kiss on the cheek and wished me good night. If I wasn't so tired, I would have stayed up all night just because of that. Fortunately or unfortunately, I was and eventually drifted off to sleep.

Not 3 hours later I was kicked off my bed where I landed on the floor with a heavy thud. Letting out a pained groan as my still sore body suffered another impact, I blearily opened my eyes to see Chifuyu-nee glaring heatedly at me.

"So imagine my surprise when the sixteenth invited me out for drink, only to boast about how you dueled for her daughter's hand in marriage and actually landed a hit on her!"

Ah. I'm dead aren't I?

"That's not it Chifuyu—"

"Shut up. I'm talking right now."

She interrupted.

My mouth clamped shut. If there was one person who scared me the most, it would be an angry Chifuyu-nee.

"Have you realized what you've done?"

I stayed silent.

"Engaged Ichika! Engaged at 14! I haven't even had my first kiss yet and here you are—"

She yelled. Surprisingly, her tone started becoming hysterical, contrary to her cool anger from before.

"—and another thing! You've only known each other for less than fourth months! This is too fast—"

As Chifuyu-nee continued to rant at me, I slowly picked myself off the floor into a sitting position. I felt really bad that I caused her to act like this. Chifuyu-nee had always taken care of me since our parents left us. It was only until I was old enough to handle all the chores that I was able to help back. Not to mention my part time job at the daycare. She didn't deserve to have a little brother like me who always caused her trouble.

"Chifuyu-nee…"

I said but she continued to speak as if I went unheard.

"—I knew you were an idiot! But I didn't think you would take it this far!—"

She sure knows not to hold back…

"—I won't allow it! If I have to hear that brat call me 'Onee-san' with that smug grin on her face then, then..!"

She seemed to run out of breath at this point. Seeing this as my opportunity to explain myself I tried to talk but before I could, a loud explosion rocked our front yard before a blue and purple blur crashed through the window in my room. I jumped immediately into a defensive stance.

Landing on my bed, the blur actually turned out to be Tabane-nee…!

"Ikkun! You can't cheat on me like this! Tabane-nee won't allow this either!"

She announced.

"Tabane-nee!"

I said in surprise. I mean, it's only been years since we've seen each other right? Next thing I know, I get engaged and she comes flying through the window. Now that I think about it, is she properly taking care of herself? I remember that she couldn't cook to save her life and if it didn't have to do with what she was working on then she wouldn't give it a single thought. Like the laundry or taking a bath. Ahhhh, now I'm worried!

"Mo, this Super Genius Tabane can take care of herself you know!"

Tabane-nee pouted cutely as she read my mind. Dammit.

Taking this moment to get a look at her, I just now noticed that Tabane-nee grew even more beautiful since I last saw her. Wearing a blue and white dress that came straight from Alice in Wonderland and mechanical rabbit ears on her head, Tabane-nee's new look really matched her personality I thought. Not to mention those large breasts. I didn't think they could get any—

No! Bad thoughts! I can't cheat on Tatenashi like this!

"Hehe, Ikkun's being naughty!"

"Tabane…!"

Chifuyu-nee finally reacted. She must have calmed down now.

"Hi Hi Chi-chan! I've come to visit!"

Tabane-nee spread out her arms as if she was going in for a hug. She then lunged at Chifuyu-nee, ready to tackle her before being soundly slammed into the ground by Chifuyu-nee's fist.

That's so cruel…

"Idiot! What are you doing outside the lab? I thought we agreed that you had to hide because of all the people after you!"

Wacking her one more time for good measure, Chifuyu-nee then pulled back her fist as she said this. That makes sense actually. Tabane-nee is the most wanted person in the world right now. Governments would go to great lengths to get her.

"Ueeeehhhh! Chi-chan is so mean! I came because Ikkun is cheating!"

Getting up as if she hadn't suffered a direct punch from Chifuyu-nee, let alone two, Tabane-nee explained her reason for showing up.

"What do you mean cheating?"

I said confused.

Tabane-nee's eyes lit up as she pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper from her cleavage. My eyes stayed there a moment before I shook my head. Tabane-nee gave me another mischievous smile at that.

"Tada!"

Unfolding the piece of paper, the first thing I noticed was that it was incredibly worn as if it had been handled many times. Despite that, it was still in good shape and legible. Looking closer, I started to read the words drawn crudely in blue crayon.

"When I grow up, I promise to marry Chifuyu-Onee-chan and Tabane-nee-chan. Signed Orimura Ichika, Shinonono Tabane and Orimura Chifuyu."

My mind did not comprehend what I read just now. Chifuyu-nee on the other hand, recognized it.

"You still have that old thing!?"

She exclaimed.

"Fufufu. Of course! This is proof that Ikkun promised to marry us one day! Ah! Wait, I think I have a voice recording."

Waving her hand, a holographic screen popped up. Doing some fancy flicks to the left and right before selecting something on screen, my voice, obviously more high pitched and less manly, started to play.

"Onee-chan! Look! Look! Tabane-nee-chan agreed to marry me when I grow up!"

The rustling of paper could be heard.

"See! There's even a spot left for you! That way I can marry both of you!"

A sigh was heard.

"I'm going to kill that idiot…Listen Ichika, there's no way you can marry the both of us. Besides, I'm your older sister."

Chifuyu-nee said. She sounded just like I remembered her when she was younger. Her tone wasn't as sharp and hardened as it was now though.

"I-I can't? But I love Onee-chan and Tabane-nee-chan! Tabane-nee-chan told me that people marry because they love each other!"

It was starting to come back to me. I remember saying that after it seemed Chifuyu-nee wouldn't agree.

"Ichika I—"

Chifuyu-nee tried to explain but was interrupted by the sound of sniffling before becoming full blown sobs.

"Does-Does that mean Onee-chan doesn't l-love me?"

My younger self said as he continued to cry.

"No, Ichika let me—"

A new voice interrupted at this moment.

"Mo, Chi-chan! You should be more sensitive about these things! If you sign it, Ikkun will be happy!"

It seemed the instigator decided to return to the scene of the crime.

"Like you're one to talk! Don't go teaching him strange things!"

Chifuyu-nee yelled at the younger Tabane-nee.

"Hehhhh, how is it strange? I love Ikkun after all. It's only normal that I would want to marry him when he's old enough."

My heart jumped when Tabane-nee said she loved me before being overwhelmed at the thought that she thought this way since I was still a child. Is this a case of training someone from a young age to be your lover!?

"W-who would want a sister in-law like you!? Besides, you're too old for him!"

Age shouldn't be a problem I thought. Love is love right? Tatenashi is older than me too.

…..

Wait, does this mean I have a thing for older woman?

…..

I'm okay with that.

"Fufufu. Love transcends all boundaries! Ikkun is the only man(boy) in this Shinonono Tabane-sama's life! Does Chi-chan want me to die without finding love!?"

Tabane-nee reasoned. I was actually worried about this. The same with Chifuyu-nee. They're already 24 and they still haven't had a boyfriend. Although the thought of them with another man makes my blood boil…!

The hairs on my neck began to rise as I felt a harsh glare hit me.

"Yes. Go die!"

Chifuyu-nee immediately responded.

"Uehhhhhh! Chi-chan actually said it!"

The rabbit sulked. You were kind of asking for it Tabane-nee….

"That still doesn't explain why he has to marry me!"

"Chi-chan sure can be hard headed. He loves you the most after all. Of course he would want to spend the rest of his life with you!"

This is true. I loved her dearly and wanted to take care of her but for the rest of my life?

…..

W-well, maybe I could. Someone has to right? If Tatenashi and I had kids one day, that means that their aunt could always be there for them! It would be perfect!

…I don't think Tatenashi would be too happy with this though.

"I-I'm his sister! This is wrong!"

"You're surprisingly conscious about this. Fufufu, could Chi-chan actually be considering it?"

"Tabane…!"

Chifuyu-nee yelled. Her tone was slowly becoming annoyed to outright murderous.

"O-Onee-chan doesn't love me…"

My voice broke in once again.

"Chi-chan!"

Tabane-nee's voice was surprisingly sharp.

"Fine. Ichika, give me that paper."

It looks like Chifuyu-nee finally relented. The crying reduced to a few sniffles then.

"Then O-Onee-chan will really m-marry me?"

"Yes, yes, I'll sign it! Just please stop crying okay?"

The younger Chifuyu-nee asked.

"Yay Chi-chan!"

"Shut up you stupid rabbit! You're going to get it after this!"

Chifuyu-nee threatened.

"Uehhhh!"

Said rabbit cried.

"Yatta! Now me, Onee-chan and Tabane-nee-chan can be a happy family!"

Tabane-nee abruptly cut off the recording there. Absently, I remembered that the week after she was conspicuously absent. Chifuyu-nee must have done something horrible…

Wait, no there are more important things to think about!

"I was a kid Tabane-nee! You can't expect to take my words seriously!"

"Ehhhh. Is Ikkun going back on his word? You did sign this after all."

"It's not even official!"

"Fufufu. It's amazing what countries will do for advanced IS designs. Just say that I want these papers to be recognized by the law and tada! Ikkun, Chi-chan, and I are married!"

An exasperated sigh came from Chifuyu-nee as she palmed her face. Looks like she gave up.

My blood went cold. She wouldn't really do that would she? No, she definitely would. This crazy rabbit…!

A part of me wasn't against this though.

No. I had to set my foot down. I had Tatenashi now!

"Tabane-nee. I'm sorry but I can't accept this. I'm already engaged to Tatenashi and –"

Before I knew it, Tabane-nee rushed me and easily pinned me to the floor. She straddled my waist as she stared at me. For once, she had a serious expression on her face. I tried to struggle but couldn't move an inch. How is she so strong!?

"Ikkun must really like this girl huh…doesn't Ikkun understand that Tabane-nee just wants him to love her back?"

"I do love you Tabane-nee! But as an older sister! If circumstances were different, maybe, just maybe we could be like that but I already have someone now!"

"Oh? So Ikkun doesn't deny that it could happen. Fufufu, that just means I have to make you mine right?"

Tabane-nee leaned down towards my face.

Is she…?

Right as her lips were inches from mine, she was violently pulled off by Chifuyu-nee before she was thrown out of the window.

"EHHHHHH!?"

I continued to lie down on the floor. My mind was a mess. I didn't think Tabane-nee would go that far. Does she really love me that much?

….

What is this feeling? Could I— No, no that can't be. I have Tatenashi! This is wrong!

"Chi-chan! How could you!?"

Tabane-nee said as she climbed back through the window.

"Shut up you idiot. Just because I don't approve of his engagement, it doesn't mean I'll hand him over to you."

"That's not fair! Chi-chan can't hog Ikkun all to herself!"

Surprisingly, a small blush appeared on her face. It disappeared quickly though.

"Hmph! I can do what I want since I'm his older sister. Little brothers belong to their older sisters after all."

"Chi-chan is so sneaky!"

Tabane cried.

I could do nothing but sigh. Looks like my life just became a lot more hectic.

* * *

The following week was used to get all the details of the engagement ironed out. The battle was fierce between Chifuyu-nee and the leader of the Sarashiki family but in the end, she relented and let us be engaged. We were still a ways off from becoming 18 and actually being legal to marry so she must have reasoned that something could change in this timespan.

Tatenashi and I also went on that date I promised her. We ended up doing something simple and went to the movies and had dinner. We both enjoyed it very much.

Tabane-nee came by a couple more times and continued to try to make me hers but Chifuyu-nee stopped at her at every opportunity. My feelings are still mixed on this.

It was during the last week of summer break where I was actually introduced to the rest of Tatenashi's family though.

* * *

"Ichika I'd like you to meet my Otou-san, Sarashiki Touma, and this is my imouto, Sarashiki Kanzashi-chan."

Tatenashi introduced them to me as we sat in their living room.

"It's nice to meet you both. Please take care of me."

As usual, the patriarch of the Sarashiki family looked like he would be blown over by a stray wind. With average looks and average height, it seemed like he didn't contribute much to the gene pool if I looked at Tatenashi and Kanzashi-san closely. I'm curious to know why the sixteenth—actually I rather not know.

The imouto looked the same. Her slightly longer blue hair, glasses, and giant hairclips still graced a cute face with red eyes.

They seemed weary of me. Well, the father did and I could guess why. The younger sister though had a blush on her face. On a side note, Tatenashi's mom and Izayoi-san had an important meeting and couldn't make it.

"Ah….It's nice to meet you Ichika-san."

Touma-san said. I thought that meeting the father was always the scariest thing the boyfriend had to do. In this case, that fear solely belonged to the mother of this family.

"…."

Kanzashi tried to speak but ended up closing her mouth still blushing.

"Sorry Ichika, Kanzashi-chan is a little shy."

"I understand. I would be a little weary too if some person said they were marrying my sister out of nowhere. That is, before I maimed—I mean, had a stern _talking _to them."

My face betrayed the slip I made though. I had no doubt that it showed that I would probably hurt that person. Badly.

Tatenashi sighed but smiled at me.

"Ichika's such a siscon isn't he?"

"Haha I wouldn't put it like that. I just want to help her."

"In everything?"

Tatenashi asked.

"If it comes to that, then yes."

I answered seriously.

"Ara ara, Ichika is thinking of another woman and not me, his fiancé! What will I do Okaa-sama!?"

Cupping her cheeks with her hands, Tatenashi cried out to her Okaa-sama about my supposed 'cheating'.

I'm actually glad she's not here.

It looked like Touma-san had something to say before I beat him to the punch.

"W-Wait! That's not true! It's nothing like that!"

"Teehee. I'm just teasing Ichika."

Tatenashi joked as she laughed into her hand.

Damn. She got me there. Just wait, I'll get you back!

"Ichika just needs to accept his siscon tendencies."

"Geh!"

I choked.

Contrary to what she believed, I did accept it. I just didn't make a habit of telling people. From what I learned, I definitely had the traits of a 'siscon'. When people saw this, girls would usually get all depressed while the guys would just give me a thumbs up. Really, what are they expecting…

I didn't see anything wrong with being one though.

"Well, uh, let's move on!"

I glanced at the two across from us. Touma-san's frown suggested he didn't like me being so close with his daughter. It must be something with being a father. I mean, if my daughter was being close with a boy, I would have no choice but to introduce them to my blade. The flat side of course.

A little blood never hurt anyone though. All for the sake of growing up right?

Turning my head to the little sister, I noticed Kanzashi-san's expression seemed to turn depressed at the ease in which we talked to each other. She lowered her head and refused to look at either of us. She was biting her lip and were those tears in her eyes?

Before I could say anything, Tatenashi spoke again.

"Alright, why don't we—"

"…its not fair…"

Kanzashi-san had interrupted. It was quite low in volume but it was the way she said it that caught everyone's attention. The tears in her eyes were more noticeable now and her lip was trembling.

"Ah...what's not fair Kanzashi-chan?"

Tatenashi seemed taken aback by her words as she asked this.

"…Everything….you always get everything. Everyone love's you..."

"Kanzashi—"

"…N-no one ever chooses me. It's always you…I-I hate you! I'm sorry I was even born!"

Kanzashi said, tears running down her face, before she dashed out of the room.

"Kanzashi!"

Touma-san said as he tried to follow her.

Now it was only me and Tatenashi in the room.

I turned towards Tatenashi and was taken aback. She had her arms wrapped around herself as she closed her eyes. It looked like she was trying to hold back tears as she shook.

I immediately went to her side and hugged her. I didn't say anything. I couldn't begin to understand the situation or Kanzashi-san's reaction. A part of me felt guilty because I thought I might have been the reason why everything had gone wrong.

Tatenashi hugged me back and buried her face in my chest. I rubbed her back soothingly as I waited for her to speak.

Pulling away slightly, Tatenashi wiped her eyes before she began to speak.

"I'm sorry you had to see that…"

"What are you talking about? There's nothing to be sorry about. I'll always be here for you, to hold you when you cry, and to laugh with you when you're happy."

I responded.

I was no expert in comforting girls, but Tatenashi's reaction made me freeze.

She started to cry even more..!

"Eh!? Um don't cry Tatenashi! Did, did I say something wrong!?"

I panicked.

Tatenashi broke out into laughter as she tried to wipe more tears from her face.

Laughter?

As soon as she stopped laughing and cleaned her face, Tatenashi looked me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry for laughing but what you just said…it made me really happy."

She smiled.

"So those were…"

"Mhm! I was crying because I was so happy."

Tatenashi said as she held a hand to her cheek.

Thank goodness. I thought I just made things worse.

"You scared me there for a second."

"Sorry..."

She said once again but she was still smiling.

"Ichika…thank you."

Tatenashi breathed out before she hugged me tighter.

I was content like this.

The happy atmosphere was still there but it seemed to diminish as we both realized that there was one more thing we had to talk about.

Extracting herself from my arms, Tatenashi was about to speak before I interrupted her.

"You don't have to talk if you don't feel like it."

Tatenashi shook her head.

"No. This is something that needs to be said. Thank you though."

She smiled at me again. I smiled back and let her continue.

"That child...when we were growing up, she has always been compared to me. Friends, teachers, even Okaa-sama has done this. She's never recognized for her own work as Kanzashi but rather 'Tatenashi's imouto'."

I could understand that feeling. Chifuyu-nee had left a big shadow in her wake as the representative of Japan and the winner of the first Mondo Grosso. People always expect me to be like her.

"She likes anime you know? Especially ones that have heroes. I didn't tell you, but you made quite the impression on her when you fought Okaa-sama. She thought you were a hero with how you never gave up."

Tatenashi explained.

"I see."

A hero…I definitely can't be such an amazing person.

"Today must have been the last straw. Seeing the person she recognized as a hero, choose her sister over her must have made her snap…"

"You seem to know how she thinks very well."

"As her Onee-san, it's only right that I worry about her. Just like how Orimura-sensei worries about you. I remember when she used to call me Onee-chan, you know? It's been years since we've had a proper conversation…"

Tatenashi had a sad smile on her face. It made my heart ache seeing her like this.

"Hey, Ichika…."

"Yes?"

Tatenashi seemed to be thinking very hard before saying:

"Can you go talk to her?"

"Eh? Isn't your father with her?"

I asked.

"Otou-san won't be able to find her. Kanzashi-chan has a place she likes to go to be alone. It's not far from the mansion and Otou-san won't think to look there."

You seem to know about everything she does…Are you a siscon too!?

Tatenashi pouted at me at this moment. Ah right. I had my mind read again. This thing seems to never go away no matter how hard I try…

"Why me?"

Tatenashi smiled at me.

"Ichika is special."

"Special? What do you mean?"

I said confused.

"I've only known you for less than half a year but I know for a fact that Ichika is a special person. You have this way with people that I've never seen before. You're kind and strong. You can always bring a smile to someone's face no matter who they are. That's also the reason why so many girls like you…"

She mumbled the last part. I barely caught it but I was too busy trying to contain the embarrassment I felt at her honest praise to give it much thought. Her words made me incredibly happy.

"Thank you…for, um, believing in me."

I said as I rubbed the back of my head, a blush visible across my face.

She smiled.

"You'll find her at the park nearby so please, talk to her okay? If it's you, I know you can help her! As her Onee-san, I ask you of this Ichika."

Standing up, I gave Tatenashi a smile and thumbs up.

"You can count on me."

I gave Tatenashi one last hug before I left to search for her sister.

* * *

It was the evening and the sky was orange as the sun set. Any longer and it wouldn't be safe for Kanzashi-san to be out here.

Reaching a typical park with the usual attractions, I saw Kanzashi-san sitting on the swings. She had her head down and I could hear the sound of her sniffling.

She didn't seem to hear the sound of my footsteps as I approached. It was only when I was a couple feet in front of her when she reacted.

Startled, Kanzashi-san jumped a bit in her seat as she turned her red eyes (from crying) towards me.

"…."

She said nothing but look surprised as she stared.

"Uh hey there….nice weather we're having aren't we?"

Smooth Ichika, real smooth.

"…Why are you here? Did nee-san put you up to this?"

Her voice was a little hoarse but still understandable. She seemed like a wreck despite the strong front she was trying to put up.

"She did actually, but I would have come even if she didn't ask me."

I said.

"…Why?"

"It's partly my fault that this happened right? As a man, I'll have to take responsibility."

Kanzashi-san blushed at this. Really, that line never fails to get a blush out of a girl. I'm just saying that I'll own up to my problems not that I'm going to marry you!

Wait, last time I said this, I ended up getting engaged.

Maybe I should stop saying it…

"…I don't need your pity. Just, just go back to nee-san! You're getting married to her. Then you shouldn't be out here with me but with her."

Kanzashi-san said.

"I'm not here to give you pity. I just want to talk. Tatenashi tells me you like anime?"

"I do…"

She said but she was obviously confused with the direction this conversation was taking.

"Ah. Good! Then have you seen the latest episode of Knight Brigade?"

Thank you daycare children for making me watch anime.

Surprisingly, Kanzashi-san jumped up excitedly as she started to talk about what happened in the new episode.

"White Knight was so cool! Remember how he saved Mitsuki-chan from the evil Organization Ouroboros at the end!?"

Laughing, I said:

"I do. He was pretty amazing when he sliced that giant robot in half, right?"

Looking at her face, which was smiling as she talked more and more about anime, I couldn't help but say:

"You have a very beautiful smile. It's a shame that you don't show it often."

"eep!"

Kanzashi-san seemed to realize what she was doing and blushed in embarrassment.

"Are you feeling better now?"

I asked.

"A little…"

Kanzashi-san mumbled.

"There's a reason I brought anime up though. Tell me, do you believe in heroes Kanzashi-san?"

"…yes, I mean, I want to believe…"

Looks like I have my work cut out for me.

"Flawless heroes don't exist. If there were such a person, they wouldn't be able to smile or cry. Such a person doesn't exist because they wouldn't be human."

I explained. Kanzashi-san seemed to shake as I said this.

"….No! That can't be true…then, then who will…"

"We're human though. We have emotions. We become sad, happy, angry and no matter what, we always go forward. I'll never give up. Neither should you."

I continued. My voice becoming more passionate.

"…but I, I'm not strong like you or Onee-chan. No matter what I do, I always lose!"

Kanzashi-san cried. Tears swelling in her eyes but not quite falling.

"…Then I'll support you."

"Eh?"

"If you ever need help, then I'll be there. I may not be a hero but I would like to think I can at least protect one girl's smile."

Saying this, I wiped the tears from her eyes as I smiled at her.

"I-Ichika."

Oh? That's the first time she's called my name. And with my first name no less.

"…Thank you."

"Not at all. Rather, it should be expected right? Now, why don't we head back? Someone is waiting for you."

Kanzashi-san paused at the mention of that someone who was waiting for her.

"Onee-chan… won't she be mad at me? I said such, such m-mean things to her."

"It's alright. If it's her, then she'll be more worried about you. She obviously loves you very much."

Tatenashi definitely felt this way.

"Onee-chan loves me…I've been such a bad sister yet she has always…"

Kanzashi-san clenched her fists as she said this.

"Tatenashi told me that it's an older sister's duty to look after her younger sibling. There's no way she'll hold it against you. She just wants her imouto back."

I repeated what Tatenashi told me earlier. This must be how Chifuyu-nee feels….

"A-Alright."

Kanzashi-agreed and right before we could walk back a home, a new voice greeted us.

"Oh? What do we have here boys? Looks like a cute girl and her stupid looking boyfriend are trying to spend some quality time together. Hey, girl, why don't come over here and play with us?"

Kanzashi-san and I turned our head to the sight of four thuggish looking boys. I'm surprised they're actually in this district though. Oh well, no place is perfect.

"Ah? Did you hear something Kanzashi-san? I thought I heard an idiot talking."

"Who, who do you think you're talking to!?"

Thug # 1 yelled.

"I-Ichika?"

Kanzashi-san asked in surprise.

"There it is again. Man, there must be something wrong with my hearing. If I didn't know any better, the four idiots over there are asking to get thrashed."

I replied. They were no threat. Really, these type of people still in exist in this era of women?

"W-Why you!?"

Thug # 2 shouted.

Kanzashi-san didn't seem to be too worried despite the situation we were in. She must have realized that the people in front of us didn't stand a chance.

I took two steps forward before turning my head to look back at Kanzashi-san.

"Alright. Leave it to me, Kanzashi-san!"

"Wait, just a moment."

Tatenashi's voice cut through the park. It sounded very angry.

"Ohhhh! Look boss! An even prettier girl! She looks like a model!"

It was thug # 3 this time.

Tatenashi walked up from behind us and stood beside me.

"Ichika, were these pieces of trash harassing you and Kanzashi-chan?"

"T-trash?"

The lead thug said in surprise.

"That seems to be the case. I was just about to take care of them before you showed up."

I smirked as I looked at her. Her face was set in a small frown as her red eyes blazed with fury.

"So, you think you could get away with trying to hurt my Ichika and Kanzashi-chan huh?"

Tatenashi smiled. It was a smile that screamed death however. The thugs were quaking in their boots.

"Ichika, why don't we take care of this together? I'm sure you're itching to put them in their place."

"You know me too well. It's too bad I don't have my sword."

I really want to cut them…

"You won't need it. These pieces of trash don't even deserve that honor."

She replied. I guess she was right.

"Right-o! Let's do this!"

The next five minutes could be described as flat out humiliating and torturous. To the thugs that is.

"W-wait what are you d-doing with that!?"

"Not the face! Not the face! Eeek! The face! Please the face!"

"T-that's not supposed to go there!"

"Mommy!"

Dusting off my hands, I turned my head away from the trash lying on the floor over there. Tatenashi followed suit and we both walked back to Kanzashi-san.

I gave Tatenashi a high five as we were walking.

"Nice job! That guy will be having nightmares for years with what you did!"

"Fufufu. You too. That other guy looks like he'll never be able to sit again."

Tatenashi replied as she held a hand over her mouth.

"…so cool…"

Kanzashi-san's voice was heard just as we made it back.

"Are you okay Kanzashi-chan?"

Tatenashi asked worriedly as she checked Kanzashi-san over for any injuries.

"Onee-chan…I'm okay."

She replied shyly.

"Thank goodness! When you and Ichika didn't show up I got worried and went to look for you."

"Well, you showed up right on time. Thanks for the help back there."

I said.

"Ara ara, There was no way I could let my Ichika and Kanzashi-chan face such trash alone."

Tatenashi smiled.

"Onee-chan…"

Guessing this was my cue I decide to take care of the trash over there so the cops could pick them up while the sisters had their moment.

After the cops came over to pick them up, they tried to question me over the incident. One mention of Sarashiki and they seemed to pale before deciding to get the hell out of there.

Strange…I guess Tatenashi's mom puts the fear into everyone.

Walking back to Tatenashi and Kanzashi-san, it looked like they made up. Their eyes were a little red from what must have been crying, but they were smiling so I didn't worry about it.

"We done here?"

"Yes. Let's go home Ichika."

Tatenashi replied happily.

"…Ichika, thank you."

"No problem! Now let's get back. I'm starving!"

Laughter filled the air as we walked back.

I wouldn't know until much, much later but that was the time where Sarashiki Kanzashi started to fall in love with me.

* * *

Tatenashi walked out of Kanzashi-san's room as she just put her to bed. She must have been tired from the emotional day she had.

"Well, it's gotten late. I should probably head out myself."

I said as I checked my watch.

Tatenashi then hugged me all of a sudden.

"Thank you. Thank you so much Ichika..! You don't know how much it means to me to have my little sister back. Thank you!"

"I said you could count on me right? There's no way I would fail you."

I smiled as I rested my chin on her head.

"I know. Ichika always keeps his word."

Tatenashi replied.

Word? My word?

Well crap.

"Haha…funny thing about that…"

"Eh?"

I then explained how Tabane-nee had come over and the deal with me promising to marry her and Chifuyu-nee and even the moment when she almost kissed me. I didn't leave anything out because I felt that Tatenashi needed to know.

Tatenashi's expression didn't seem to change until I mentioned that Tabane-nee tried to kiss me.

Immediately, a jealous expression appeared across her face. She puffed out her cheeks before she said:

"She tried to kiss you..? Ichika, really, you're so vulnerable when it comes to girls. If Orimura-sensei wasn't there then she would have stolen your first kiss!"

"I'm sorry…"

It was totally my fault so I had to apologize. There was no use trying to make an excuse that 'she was too strong for me' or anything.

Tatenashi sighed.

"Just be careful okay? You're mine. I won't let any girl kiss you unless I give them permission."

Eh? Permission?

"I'll definitely be taking your first though."

Tatenashi then wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned forward.

My hands automatically moved to her hips as I was entranced by her blushing face that continued to lean in.

She stopped a couple inches away and looked into my eyes, before saying:

"T-This is my first kiss too. I'm glad that I'll be giving it to Ichika."

The blush on her face became more pronounced.

I blushed as well.

"T-Thank you."

I said before I closed the remaining distance.

Our lips met. The feel of her lips on mine was euphoric to say the least. They were soft and supple and the way they meshed with mine made me explode with happiness.

We continued to kiss each other for a couple more seconds before we broke away to gasp for breath, blushes easily visible on our face.

"That, that was amazing."

I said. I already missed the feeling of her lips.

Tatenashi gave me a beautiful smile.

"It was! I t-think we could use some more p-practice though."

"Eh? P-Practice?"

I let out in surprise.

"…You don't want to?"

Tatenashi's eyes gave me the puppy dog look.

"I mean, I do! I really want to!"

She smiled at me before leaning forward once again.

Taking this invitation, my lips descended on to hers.

It was twenty minutes later that we finally stopped. It was a good thing that no one was walking the halls around here. I wasn't embarrassed being seen kissing Tatenashi but I didn't feel like dealing with the teasing that would come from it. Depending on who founds us anyway.

As we slowly regained our breath, Tatenashi struck me with a surprise attack.

"Now, tell me, what's this about promising to marry Professor Shinonono and your sister?"

"I was a kid!"

* * *

*Chapter 2 End*

Authors note: Finally, Chapter 2/3 is out. I hope you guys like it. I wanted to make it much longer than the last chapter but I felt this was a good place to stop. Sorry I'm a little late. I try to get a chapter once a week but right now finals are coming up. I also have work. Really, real life is such a pain. Though you guys don't want to hear me rant about real world problems.

Oh yeah, Knight Brigade is something I just made up on the spot. Think of it as the knight version of power rangers or whatever. I'm not sure if they have that variation yet…not that I really care but hey! Another idea to keep the series going. Meh.

Anyway, I quite enjoy writing this and even I want to find out what I'll come up with next. Hopefully, this chapter can distract you from your own problems, if you have any, even if it's just for a little bit. I'm thankful to all those who have reviewed and gave me suggestions. They really help and I enjoy talking to you!

Improvements? Let me know.

Problems? Tell me.

Questions? Go ahead.

Read and Review

Last Counter is out.


End file.
